Nostalgie hivernale
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Alors que l'hiver étant son voile blanc sur Magnolia, un mage est particulièrement pensif. Grey replonge dans la nostalgie, sans savoir que son compagnon est à ses côtés.


De retour avec un nouveau couple, plutôt rare d'ailleurs. Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire sur eux, c'est chose faite :)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. La chanson appartient à son auteur.

* * *

Grey regardait les premières neiges tomber sur Magnolia. En ce début d'après-midi hivernale, la ville était plutôt calme. Le mage de glace replongea dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, à l'époque où il vivait encore dans les montagnes. D'abord avec ses parents, puis ensuite avec Ul et Lyon. A cet époque, le blanc était présent toute l'année, une couche de poudreuse plus ou moins épaisse recouvrant le sol.

Lorsque l'hiver arrivait, apportant les flocons de neige avec lui, Grey repensait inévitablement à cette période de son enfance. Avant que son désir de vengeance envers Déliora ne détruise le bonheur qu'il avait alors avec sa mère adoptive et son ami d'enfance et frère de cœur.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, le jeune homme se mit à fredonner doucement une chanson qu'il avait apprise lorsqu'il errait dans la région montagneuse, après la mort de son maître de magie.

 _Eien nante setsuna_

 _Maboroshii no you sa_

 _Kuyanderu ma ni_

 _Kie chimau_

 _Kotoba dake de_

 _Tsukuroi tagareba_

 _Tamashii made_

 _Uso ni naru_

 _Itetsuku kurai_

 _Tekowai naked dream_

 _Ore no chikara wa_

 _Ima dore dake dore dake nanda_

 _Mirai no tame ni_

 _Eranda naked dream_

 _Ore wa shiritai_

 _Ima doko made doko made yareru ka wo_

 _Zetsubou date umaku_

 _Kai na raseruka_

 _Kizutsuku koto mo_

 _Warutsuku koto mo_

 _Warukunai_

 _Ushinau nara_

 _Mata sagaseba ii_

 _Shinjitsu dake_

 _Kate ni shite_

 _Itetsuku kurai_

 _Tekowai naked dream_

 _Ore no chikara wa_

 _Ima dore dake dore dake nanda_

 _Mirai no tame ni_

 _Eranda naked dream_

 _Ore wa shiritai_

 _Ima doko made doko made yareru ka wo_

 _Yami ga taema naku tsuzuki_

 _Yoake ga donna ni tooku temo_

 _Itetsuku kurai_

 _Tekowai naked dream_

 _Ore no chikara wa_

 _Ima dore dake dore dake nanda_

 _Mirai no tame ni_

 _Eranda naked dream_

 _Ore wa shiritai_

 _Ima doko made doko made yareru ka wo_

Derrière lui, Freed écoutait en silence. Il était arrivé peu après que le mage de glace ait commencé à chanter. Surpris, le jeune homme l'avait écouté en silence, hypnotisé par sa voix douce.

-C'est la première fois que je t'entends chanter, remarqua le mage runique avec douceur.

Grey sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur les lèvres du mage de glace.

-Ça m'arrive parfois, quand je repense à mon enfance. Avant mon arrivée à Fairy Tail, avoua Grey.

Freed le rejoignit et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il n'en savait que peu sur le passé de son compagnon, celui-ci étant assez réservé. Le mage de glace avait encore du mal à s'ouvrir. Celui-ci apprécia l'étreinte rassurante du mage runique et se lova contre lui, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son cou.

-La neige me rappelle toujours cette époque, souffla-t-il doucement. Avant la mort d'Ul.

Freed resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Les deux hommes se fréquentaient depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et avaient peu à peu appris à mieux se connaître. Ils s'étaient grandement rapprochés depuis qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement déclarés l'un à l'autre.

Grey poussa un soupir de bien-être avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser auquel le mage runique avec tout autant de tendresse. Il était temps pour le mage de glace de laisser la nostalgie derrière lui. Il était bien conscient qu'elle reviendrait, comme toujours, mais pour l'instant le plus important était son compagnon qui lui apportait tout son amour.

* * *

Une petite review ? J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur ce petit OS un peu nostalgique.  
Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la chanson est "Naked Dream" l'un des character song de Grey (j'aurais bien voulu mettre la traduction mais je l'ai pas trouvé)


End file.
